


拥抱治疗

by styx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我在拥抱你，”托尔解释道。“好叫你知道我爱你，不管你有多么疯狂。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	拥抱治疗

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hug Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420826) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



标题：拥抱治疗（《Hug Therapy》）

原作：astolat（shalott）

作者电邮：[shalott@intimations.org](mailto:shalott@intimations.org)

作者博客：<http://astolat.livejournal.com/>

作者主页：<http://intimations.org>

翻译：styx

原文网址：<http://archiveofourown.org/works/420826>

衍生派别：电影《雷神》（《Thor》2011，又译《雷神索尔 / 雷神奇侠 / 雷神托尔》等）

配对：洛基（汤姆•希德勒斯顿）/托尔（克里斯•海姆斯沃斯）

等级：NC-17

摘要：“我在拥抱你，”托尔解释道。“好叫你知道我爱你，不管你有多么疯狂。”

作者注：耶，啥也不知道，哈哈。万分感谢cesperanza订正这篇疯狂的玩意儿！

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

**拥抱治疗**

著：astolat

 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

一开始托尔满怀疑虑，不过事到如今他自个儿已是技穷。揍洛基一顿不起效；规劝他的荒唐或是恳求也一样：洛基愠怒地忍受第一样，嘲笑第二样，唾弃最后一样。托尔的绝望愈见增长：在他看来洛基越发深地沉浸进了怨恨与愤怒中，而他的袭击越发的频繁。因此最终他屈服于娜塔莎的怂恿，向复仇者联盟的治疗师寻求帮助。

娜塔莎替他引见的那女人看起来普普通通，就一个老巫婆而言太过年轻了，而一开始她的问题也没激发出托尔多大的信心。她似乎不明白洛基为何要为知道了自个儿是霜巨人而苦恼。“可我安慰过他我仍然爱他的，”托尔热切地说道，“不管他天性的邪恶，”听到这话她只默默地干瞪了他好一会儿。

托尔几乎都决定走人了，这时候她询问起托尔有何证据证明霜巨人都是邪恶的，而托尔吃惊地发现他完全没有，正经说来。他甚至都记不得他父亲有这么告诉过他，撇开他所有的那些战争故事。“可那样的话洛基为何要变得如此疯狂又邪恶？”他悲哀地问道。他看不出其它原因，尽管无法辩驳她有关如果那仅仅是血缘问题，那么洛基在更小的年纪上就该发疯了的观点。

接着她向他发表了好一大通解说，托尔全然有听没有懂的，有关洛基的困惑和一些个内在化的东西还有个叫作精神病的在他内里破裂的玩意儿：或许这最后一项是小腿的小骨头的什么米德加德叫法，那是洛基在他们上一次战斗中被一根金属杆子给砸断的。

托尔不知道该怎么理解这个。他这一辈子每当遇到这样的情况时都会去找洛基，让他替自个儿去听，然后要么解释要么，多半，安慰他说他无需懂得，只要洛基懂就成。

不管怎样，他还是礼貌地说了，“谢谢你，”既然他信服了她的智慧，尽管超出了他自己的理解范围。“可我要怎么挽救他？”

这时候她令他大为震惊地提出洛基只能为他自己所挽救，尽管洛基明明白白地没法儿那么做。她耐心地听完了他的抗议，接着柔声说托尔只能尝试制止洛基做出危害自己和他人的事，与此同时使洛基确信他的爱。

“我要怎么做？”托尔说，抓住这么个给予了他一些有所作为的机会的突破口。“我已经告诉过他——”

“我并不真的建议再进行一遍那场谈话，”治疗师说。“我会建议你坚持友爱的身体示范，实话讲。”

“啥？”托尔说。

“拥抱他，”治疗师说。“当他立定不动可以接受拥抱的时候。”

托尔被这个主意砸得晕乎乎地飘了出去：他永远想不到那一点。那因此而愈发的富有价值了，而他急切地想要一有机会就把它付诸实践。洛基当然是 _不_ 会站定不动来接受拥抱的了，不过那点儿困难，托尔知道如何解决。

“你在干嘛？”洛基质问，当托尔大费周折地勉力将他的双臂束缚在身侧，把他环入怀中。

“我在拥抱你，”托尔解释道。“好叫你知道我爱你，不管你有多么疯狂。”

洛基——他正把脑袋往后仰以躲开这个拥抱——瞪住他。“哦，我明白了，”洛基说。

“真的？”托尔说，心里升腾起希望。他不敢相信这能这么立竿见影。

“是的，”洛基说，接着一冰刃深深捅进托尔的肚子。“我明白你是个傻瓜，”他嘶嘶道，当托尔呻吟着跪倒在地，“竟忘了我 _不是你兄弟_ 。”

接着他逃之夭夭了。

 

听过托尔对她描述策略的失败，治疗师叹口气，说他不能指望立马或是迅速就出结果：长久的耐心会是必要的。“还有，非双方自愿的拥抱 _不_ 是个好主意，”她补上一句，可既然托尔没法儿想象洛基自觉自愿地拥抱他，他就没怎么把那话放在心上，而只是下定决心长期奋战，以及搞一件可以更彻底地防护他的要害的胸甲。

拥抱一开始似乎只叫洛基更形的火冒三丈，愤怒欲狂；它同样也招来他的一些伙伴的指责。“托尔，无意冒犯，”托尼·斯塔克说，“可这些个卿卿我我实在叫我看不下去了。关于洛基如何的总在你忙着拥抱他而不是把他抓起来的时候成功逃脱？还有，我们的公关公司为了不得不向大众解释为什么我们中的一位不断地在光天化日众目睽睽之下跟坏人腻腻歪歪都快要闹辞职了。”

然而托尔不屈不挠地坚持，直至到得第六次上洛基眼里闪动出恶狠狠的光芒，嘶嘶道，“如果你这么一心想要更多的证据证明我们不是血脉兄弟，我就给你，”接着凑近前来吻住了他的嘴。

大吃一惊的，托尔放开了他；洛基狂声大笑着消失了。“不！”托尔吼道，满心挫败地把雷神之锤往地上一扔：他本都开始用他勉力把洛基圈在怀中的时间长短来标志自己的成功了。他气势汹汹地冲回大楼，发誓下一次决不会这般轻易上当。

他的朋友们交换着眼色。“呃，”巴顿说，“托尔，你真的想要开始跟洛基玩起搅基比胆吗？我不认为那真是最棒的主意。”

托尔让斯塔克和巴顿跟自己解释了这种竞赛的性质，于是接下来第二次他便有了充分的准备，当洛基当真从亲吻进一步到把手挤进托尔的两腿之间开始摩挲他。托尔脸涨了个通红：洛基的手指修长灵巧，他无法自禁地以一种极其不兄弟爱的方式勃起了，可他挺住了。“我是不会头一个告饶的，”他毅然决然地对洛基说，“我也不会放弃拥抱你，兄弟。”

叫他开心的是，洛基这么头一遭地没有怒火爆发。他很是一脸古怪地看着托尔，接着以某种更像是他旧日时光的方式，当他们无所事事地闲躺了太久，洛基会抬起头来提议些个疯狂又欢乐、无可避免要落得光辉又惨淡的收场的点子来，说，“真的？那么你到底愿意做到哪一步？”

说着洛基骤然放弃了一应抵抗：他全心全意地投入托尔的怀抱中，满怀热情地寻求他的嘴。洛基的手巧妙地摸上他的盔甲接缝的柔软处，膝头牢牢顶进托尔的两腿间，贴着他摇摆，而与此同时洛基一直在亲吻他，双唇漫游过托尔的喉咙和耳朵，贴着那里他喃喃道，“你会任由我占有你吗？”

“洛基！”托尔说，震惊不已。他从没想过自己可以被占有，由任何人；他是阿斯加德的第一勇士，它的王子。不过——此刻那像是给了他当头一棒——洛基同他地位对等，并且——并且他证明了自己在战场上是位可堪匹敌的对手。洛基是否确实有权主张，如果他们同床共枕，担当男人的角色？

当托尔随着这一番天翻地覆的转折而晕头晕脑的时候，洛基猛地扭身挣脱，随之顿了顿，微微喘息的。“别再碰我，除非你 _愿意_ ，”他嘶嘶道，接着消失了。

托尔满脑子一团乱麻地信步走回大楼，又去向治疗师请教。她没能立马理解托尔的困惑：她观看了战斗的录像，并似乎以为他是为了洛基试图取悦他而苦恼。

“不，不，”托尔说。“我宁愿他摸我而不是捅我；我可没什么变态的品味。可他要求占有我，而我不确定了：我能允许那个吗，符合荣誉的？”

她依旧迷惑不解，并开始极为迫切地告诉他，他不能靠着任人强暴来挽救洛基。“他不能，我更强，”托尔不耐烦地说，“否则的话我就无需考虑屈服是否符合荣誉了。可力量不是战士唯一的价值尺度：洛基拥有许多别的天赋，而且近来颇为成功地与我对敌。他从未大获全胜过，不过反过来说，在我们的对抗中我有强大可靠的盟友站在我这一边，若非他们或许他就会获胜了。”

“托尔，”治疗师说，“哪怕他打败了你，那也不会有区别。”

“不会？”托尔说，困惑了。

“ _不会_ ，”她说。“你 _不_ 需要任由洛基搞你。在任何情况和任何形势下。无论他想要贯入你与否。他是否同你势均力敌与此毫无关系。”

可它当然有关系：她还是不明白。“我已放弃思考这类事，”托尔再一次地试图解释。“自从我成人，拿起雷神之锤后，满阿斯加德没有哪个战士能在战斗中同我匹敌。屈服于他人会是错误而不荣誉的：我能允许哪个男人占有我，当所有人都会知道那是我一方的软弱，而非他一方的力量？”

治疗师直揉脸。“好吧，”她说，自顾自咕哝道，“记住：外星文化。托尔，你是在说你 _想要_ 同洛基搞吗？在他处上位的情况下？”

托尔费了老大劲儿才把那景象屏蔽出脑海，可她尖锐直白的问题又把它给翻腾上来了——躺在洛基身下，被他的阴茎所贯穿，屈身相从，为人主宰——他艰难地干咽了一下，感觉赤血涌上面颊。“可我 _不_ 想叫自己有失荣誉，”他说。

“我——我很抱歉，托尔，”治疗师说。“我不知道我能否在这上头帮到你。在我们的文化中，我们不把在性爱中采取被插入的姿势看作有失荣誉的。”

“那不是真的，”托尔说着皱了皱眉头。“许多次我听到托尼·斯塔克宣称他让别人做了他的婊子，当他战胜他们的时候。”

“那是——”治疗师抿了抿嘴唇。“他不是最佳的典范，”过了一会儿她说。“作为一个社会我们正在力图超越那些。”

“我祝你们的努力能收获好运，”托尔诚恳地说道，“可那解答不了我的难题。”

既然她帮不了他，他便去咨询他的朋友们，可他们的回答一开始不怎么有助于他理清头绪。“你在开我玩笑？”托尼·斯塔克说，“洛基一百万年也打不败你的，伙计。”

听他说得那么斩钉截铁，托尔很是灰心泄气，可娜塔莎却说，“他有五次够接近的了，我们能赢大部分是靠运气。”

“没有运气这一说，”托尼说。“这里有的只是我们的天才无匹、技压群伦。”

她举目望天，身处斯塔克周遭的常见之举。“你是对的，”她对托尔说。“我们确实需要一个灾难场景计划，以防他那一方的一场胜利。我会同弗瑞谈谈的。”

“妄想狂，”托尼·史塔克唱了出来。

克林特·巴顿站在斯塔克那一边；罗杰斯队长对娜塔莎的计划表示了支持，不过还是声明他自己同样肯定洛基决不会取胜。班纳博士沉默了良久，接着轻声说道，“我很抱歉，伙计们。我相当确定他早晚是会赢的。”其他人惊愕地看着他，而他耸耸肩。“我们一直没能把他关住，哪怕是在阿斯加德，”他说。“我们这么一直让他掷骰子，迟早他会给我们掷出个蛇眼来。”

“那么我们就翻盘重掷，”托尼说。“故事结束。”

由此他们对半分了，而托尔一直苦思冥想着这个问题直到那天傍晚，当弗瑞局长前来拜访，将他拉到屋顶上作私人谈话。“罗曼诺夫探员同我讲了你的顾虑，”他说，走到边沿上眺望城市，外套在风中翻飞；他的脸一派沉肃。“我想要你知道我们亦有同感，并且已经采取了预防措施。”

“你是什么意思？”托尔说。

“神盾局维持了针对少数像是洛基那样的要犯的防御策略，”弗瑞说。“最糟的最糟，最为危险的。每当他们活跃起来，我们都启用第二战略以防前线失败。就洛基来说，你和复仇者联盟是前线。我们做好了我们希望得用的安排，启动神奇四侠或是X战警，如果必要的话，如果你们失败的话。”

“你们把我兄弟同这些个别的恶徒怎么个排名？”托尔焦急地问道，专注于弗瑞的一通解释里最为有用的部分。

弗瑞嗤了一声。“他是顶尖的。差不多就是他，末日博士，还有万磁王。他们是我们监测中可以干掉一整个小组的人。”

那似乎大有希望。“可你 _确定_ 洛基能够做到这样一件事吗？”托尔说。“还是说你只是采取合理措施，万一他不幸赢得了些不公平的优势？”

弗瑞望定他。“X战警去年在南美偶然撞上了他：他们风闻到他在搞的一些个魔法，以为那是变种人现形失控。他把他们打了个落花流水然后跑掉了。”他耸耸肩。“公平讲，他们没预料到他，可我们通常都不会。”

托尔震惊地瞪着他。“你为何之前不曾告诉过我这事儿？”他质问道。“这改变了一切：X战警有打败过 _我们_ 。”

“什么？”弗瑞说。“你们什么时候干过架，还有为什么我都不知道？”

“三个月前，”托尔说。“你自己也在：你掷出了头一球！”

弗瑞皱了皱眉头。“你是在说那场慈善垒球赛？”

“是的！”托尔说。“他们打得我们大败亏输。”

“呃，”弗瑞说，“我不知道我是否会把那看作同样级别的失败。此外你本可以多赢几分的，如果你每次出来击球的时候有绕着垒跑而不是跳进露天看台的粉丝堆里。”

托尔不以为意地挥挥手：他又怎么能如此小气的拒绝他们奉上的啤酒呢，当他已经把球打出场外去。“竞技试炼是干什么用的，若不是让战士们可以彼此较量而不致血仇和伤残？”他说。“当然，换个场地换个情形，我们完全可能是胜利者，可任何这样的竞赛皆是如此。事实仍旧是：他们已证明是我们对等的敌手。如果洛基打败了他们，没人可以否认他也因此同样可能战胜我们——由此也既是战胜 _我_ 。”

“托尔，我跟你说，我们不会让那种事发生，”弗瑞说。“哪怕他打败了你们所有人，这里也会有第二波。”

“是的，可那并不重要，”托尔说。他拍拍弗瑞的肩膀。“我感谢你，局长：你对我助益良多。”

两周后洛基再度出现：煎熬而辗转难眠的两周。托尔立马从塔里扑了出去，还不等其他人意识到洛基的回归，随之直接飞向洛基复出的那个大本营，罗斯福岛上一片空落的废墟。当他终于再度抓住洛基时，托尔几乎控制不住自己双手的颤抖，而对方猛地旋过身来咆哮道，“我跟你说过什么来着？”

“是的！”托尔说，急切地。

洛基顿了顿，皱起眉头。“是的，什么？”他说。

“是的，”托尔说。“我会让你占有我。”

洛基目瞪口呆地看着他。“你是我 _兄弟_ ！”他说。

正准备表示异议—— _如今_ 这又有什么打紧的，既然前两度它都不？——托尔伴随着震惊而不确定的喜悦顿住了，意识到洛基刚刚说了啥。在他坠落后的所有这些年里，洛基一直不曾这么唤过他。“你再度承认了！”他嚷道，紧紧攥住洛基的肩头。

洛基一时有些吃惊，可接着他的双眼便被怒火点燃了。“我 _没有_ ！我 _没有_ ，你个混蛋；这一切就是为了 _那个_ 吗？”他恶狠狠地一拳揍上托尔的下巴，足够用力到令他耳鸣，而趁着托尔晃晃脑袋自这一击下回神的时候，洛基一把推开他，念出一道咒语。

奇异的藤蔓破土而出，缠绕上托尔的四肢、手腕和脚踝，将他拖倒在一堆碎砖上。托尔挣扎着，吃了一惊，没法儿一下子挣断；而接着洛基居高临下地站到他面前。他的双手火焰熊熊，双眼中亦是火光闪耀，脸上一派狠厉之色，他弯腰抓住托尔的盔甲，一把自他身上扯下。

“又或者你以为你可以拿我来消遣取乐？”洛基说。“完美的托尔， _高贵_ 的托尔，张开他的双腿，看看我是否中套？”托尔差一点就挣脱了胳膊，这时候洛基一把火朝他脸上甩去，眩目欲盲的，而待得他眨巴着眼睛廓清视野时，新的藤蔓已再度将他紧紧缠绕。他手里的雷神之锤什么也做不了：甚至就在他试图把锤子挥向他的手腕时，一圈圈的藤蔓攀爬上他的拳头，将它同样按定，并覆盖了雷神之锤本身。

洛基哈哈大笑，一阵疯癫狂野的笑声，当托尔竭力想要挣脱自己。他身下的砖块嘎吱崩碎，可藤蔓随之而动，同他挣松一般快的愈发缠紧。“又或者那提议是当真的，意为怜悯？”洛基嘶嘶道。“向我那卑鄙、扭曲的欲望让步，瞧瞧那能否让我再度驯服？”

“啥？”托尔说，困惑不解的，顿下了他的挣扎。

“唔，我无需你的 _许可_ ，”洛基说。“如果我想要你，我就可以 _得到_ 你，”说着洛基跪倒在他被藤蔓大扯开的大腿间，而托尔瞪着他，意识到——意识到洛基是 _对_ 的，洛基打败了他，让他任凭他摆布——“给我一个我不该的理由，一个理由——”

当他扯去最后一件衣物时洛基定住了，俯眼盯着托尔急切弹起而肿胀的阴茎。

“一个也没有！”托尔说。洛基的手僵在了半空中，堪堪几寸远；托尔呻吟一声，不顾一切地试图拱起身来凑近他的手。

“你想要这个，”过了片刻，洛基说。“你 _想要_ 这个？”

“ _是的_ ，”托尔说。“洛基， _求你——_ ”他再度挣扎着试图凑近他，失败了，而接着，哦接着，洛基终于来到了他身上，一如托尔自己感觉一般的狂乱：洛基抬起托尔的腿，将他的阴茎顶了进去，一个漫长而稳定的戳刺将他一下子夺取，终于；终于他被占有了，他被夺取了。

这里毫无迟疑：洛基一经夺占便开始狂乱地操他，如此用力，每一下戳刺都伴随着身下的砖块崩碎。托尔呻吟着，于辉煌的屈服中将头向后仰去：他的四肢依然绑缚着，整个身体顺从的敞开向每一下彻彻底底、美妙绝伦的戳刺。“洛基，”他叫道，战栗不休而不顾一切的，试图抵御住阵阵升腾的快感浪潮：他不愿这一刻结束，不是这么快的。他渴望过这个，然而即便在他最狂野的幻想里也不曾梦见过 _这个_ ，梦见被如此彻头彻尾的征服。“ _洛基_ ！”

他的高潮席卷而来，一阵战栗之波，他的阴茎于他们之间迸发，一波复一波的溅洒上洛基那不曾脱去的盔甲。托尔气喘吁吁地瘫倒在砖头上，力气自四肢百骸里一下子抽干。

洛基还深深埋在他体内，维持着原来的姿势，手指颤抖的，摸上那点点湿渍。“你——你真的，”他说，“你真的 _想要_ ——”他猛地再度操了进来，狠狠地，而托尔于无助的快感中呜咽了一声；他宣泄过的分身贴着小腹弹跳了一下。或许洛基会继续下去直至他再度勃起？不顾那股子泛过浑身的怡人慵懒，他试图迎合着洛基的阴茎动作，至少那么一点点。

“可——可，你——”洛基确实又开始操他了。“噢——噢，你个—— _杂种_ ，”洛基说，一面干着他，他的呼吸愈发的急促，气喘吁吁。“你从未——你千年都不曾有过男人，什么——哦 _天啊_ 你想要被占有，不是吗？你想要——而你从未让——你从未让—— _别的任何人_ ——”

“不，”托尔说，晕晕乎乎的。藤蔓正于他身周虚弱下去，渐渐变细脆化，他终于挣脱了胳膊，抓住身体上方洛基的肩头。“我还会让谁——”

“别无他人，除了我，”洛基说。“你让 _我_ 。”

他发出一声低沉窒息的嘶吼，把托尔的双腿更往上搡去，好让他可以更深地俯身亲吻他，饥渴地。他的戳刺越来越快，越来越凌乱，而托尔急切地挺身迎向那挑战，再度硬起了。“你是我的，”喘息着，洛基说，于热切的亲吻间。“我的—— _我的_ ——”

托尔几乎喜极而泣了。洛基撞进他体内，直没至柄，随之射了出来，阴茎深深地搏动，而他用手抓住托尔的阴茎套弄了两下：足够将托尔同他一道再度带上高潮。

那之后洛基垮倒在他怀里，过了一会儿托尔带着怯生生的希望小心翼翼地用胳膊搂住了他。他看不见洛基的脸：它埋在他的肩头。“洛基，”他柔声说，任由自己的手抚上洛基的脑袋，而当那没有立马引发抗议时，他甚至壮着胆子摩挲了起来。洛基没有扭身躲开他。洛基正在他的怀里颤抖着；托尔愈发拥紧了他。

“向我发誓，”终于，洛基说，贴着他肌肤一声嘶哑的呢喃。“向我发誓，托尔，否则我会——我会——”

“嘘，够了，”托尔坚定地说道，抓起洛基在他胸膛上抓握成拳的手，凑到自己唇边。“我在此发誓，兄弟：我是你的。”洛基呼吸的起伏凝滞了，过了一小会儿。洛基靠着他渐渐地沉寂下来。托尔一直摩挲着洛基的头和背，他自己的心宁静而满涨。

 

第二日早晨，托尔前去向治疗师表达他的谢意，并送了她一条宝石项链，那是斯塔克家的女士向他保证过是合适而慷慨的礼物的，尽管拍卖行只得托尔钱包里有的那把阿斯加德硬币便满足了。

治疗师开心却又困惑地收下了它。“经由你的建议，我的兄弟失而复得了，”托尔解释道。

“失而复得？”她问，心不在焉地，眼盯着那一串祖母绿和钻石。

“是的，”托尔说。“我本不该担心的，因为到头来他证明了他可以力压我，若他希望的话。”治疗师一脸纠结地盯着他，奇怪的。“并且他同意了留在我身边，不再作恶，只要我同他睡并只同他睡，”托尔补充道，希望驱散她的疑虑。

治疗师瞅瞅项链，又望定他。“你开心吗？”她问。

托尔笑逐颜开。“远超我最深切的希望。”

“那么这个我就留下了，”治疗师说，随之悄声咕哝道，“算是支付 _我的_ 治疗费用。”接着她顿了顿，皱起眉头。“当你说留在你身边——”

“他正在我的卧寝里，”托尔快快活活地说道。他留洛基心满意足、昏昏欲睡的在他床上，而他自己的大腿还愉悦的隐隐生疼：这一次他是跨骑在洛基身上。“请允许我告退，”他补上一句，“我想他很快就会醒了，而我希望将他介绍给我的朋友们，如今作为他们的盟友而非敌手。”

他冲她欠身一礼，大步离开了房间，满怀急切，与此同时在他的身后她冲着她的电话说，“朱莉？给全组人预约今日下午。还有也给弗瑞局长留个空当，若他想要的话。”

 

 

~完~


End file.
